


Those Lips

by jeck



Series: Those Eyes, Those Lips, These Hands [2]
Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is <b><span class="u">Part 2</span></b> of a 3 part series of short stand-alone fics that are companion pieces with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Lips

  
Teeth catch his bottom lip between them, sliding before letting go and then it happens all over again. Those big beautiful eyes are covered with a shock of dark hair against the blond and it only makes his pale face, especially his lips more pronounced. It's a beautiful face even if most times the dark fringes cover his eyes and those lips are held in a thin line.

Adam can't help but stare at Tommy, trying to catch those eyes but Tommy keeps his head down, across his face so Adam stares at those lips instead. Tommy likes to bite them when he plays, when he's intense. Sometimes he likes to mouth the words and that makes Adam smile, thinking of Tommy singing along with him in the background when they perform. This pleases him that the smile on his face doesn't fade as he stares at those lips that are once again pressed in a line.

He remembers the kiss of just a few weeks ago. The way Tommy gives himself over as Adam spontaneously locks his lips with him. It's the most intense kiss he's ever given, the most possessive. The one that's so _telling_ that Adam knows it's the reason for Tommy being quiet, almost aloof and Adam gives him his space, stays far enough away. It remains a heavy weight that he carries around with him, causing him grief and pain.

That is, until after they perform on Letterman.

Adam will never forget the way Tommy's face looks, the way it brightens, the stoic expression removed, a smile meant just for Adam hovering on his lips. It's freely given, offered and it means so much more, Adam knows. It's Tommy opening up to him, Tommy, like that first time they kissed, giving himself over.

He never thinks of things that way before that Adam is quite taken aback by the realization. He ponders this while he watches the way Tommy's lips move, wondering in the back of his mind what it will be like to kiss him again but this time without the force behind it; the adrenalin he keeps on blaming. Just two people kissing on an even keel.

Tommy licks his lips and Adam mimics it on his own lips, his tongue moving and following the path that Tommy's tongue takes, the movement involuntary. But then Tommy looks up, catches him right as Adam's tongue slips back in his mouth and Tommy smiles briefly at him before looking back down at his guitar. He smiles, too, and it stays with Adam and it makes his heart pound harder, his grin growing wider.

Things have changed.

~~

It's at the end of one of their rehearsals, it's late and everyone is packing up and getting ready to go that Adam approaches Tommy. He is his usual self, wrapping an arm around him, speaking to him by his ear, checking up. Tommy's the only one that hasn't had this level of experience before and that compels Adam to make sure he's okay, that he's not nervous or, as previous performances go, shy. Adam rather likes the more loose and energetic Tommy he's seen at the auditions, even in rehearsal.

"So," Adam starts, eyes flicking from Tommy's lips to his hair, reaching up and brushing it away to see his eyes. Tommy does the same and their hands bump each other and both of them chuckle. "See you tomorrow?" Adam still stands close, still with an arm around Tommy slowly leaning in, dipping down, intending to speak close to his ear bubthe urge to kiss is now unavoidable even with a voice screaming in his head. _Don't do it. You work together. This is a bad idea, Adam Lambert_.

Adam doesn't listen.

He gives in, giving Tommy a gentle, light peck on the lips, lingering just for a few beats before leaning back but not completely pulling away. Adam's heart hammers in his chest but he manages to smile at him and to his surprise, Tommy smiles back.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," Tommy replies, taking one step away from Adam but then he stops, head cocking to the side, his brows drawn as if he's having some internal debate and seeing it makes Adam tense. Maybe the kiss is a bad idea but it is surely worth a little anger from Tommy, Adam thinks, licking his lips, still feeling the tingle, still tasting Tommy. Only a small flicker of uncertainty is what shows in Adam's eyes, anticipating the worst reaction from Tommy, steeling himself for it.

What Tommy does is something that takes Adam completely by surprise. Stepping back, a smile, closer to a smirk on his lips and then he's pulling Adam down by the shoulders, mouth parted and he kisses him. Kisses him a lot deeper, with more intent than what Adam gave him not a short time ago. For a moment he doesn't move, unable to react until that kiss urged him to swipe his tongue over Tommy's lips, slipping between them, tangling, tasting, and Adam, he's instantly addicted.

Who knows how long it lasts? Adam doesn't keep track. But when they do part they're both panting with Tommy looking up at him, face flushed, those lips red and kiss-swolen with an easy, relaxed smile that lifts them. "See ya." He even gives Adam a wave and then he's walking toward the door and out of the studio. Adam stares at the doorway, Tommy no longer there while he touches his lips with the pad of his fingers, tracing around it, feeling that tingle and, oh, how he wants more.

Those lips. The feel of them, Tommy's taste. It will haunt him the rest of the night, maybe longer, he's sure.

Adam smiles at the empty room. Things have _definitely_ changed and Adam likes it.  



End file.
